Right Kind Of Wrong
by AnnaTW
Summary: Tony got drunk, it changes things.
1. Chapter 1

**One line pops into my head and before I know it i'm spending two hours writing a story?**

Tony work with a start. His eyes popped open and he took a few short breaths. He was in an unusual place, but he felt comfortable. Lifting his head a little off of the pillow he noticed he was lying in a comfy bed and the room was pretty dark. He didn't recognise where he was. The time would help. Leaning one arm over the edge he searched for his jeans and took his Blackberry from his pocket. 3:45 a.m. flashed brightly at his sleepy eyes.

As did the twelve calls and seven texts. _Someone's popular_. He didn't have time to react and start investigating who wanted him so bad as the phone started vibrating.

_Incoming call._

"Tony where are you?" She sounded frustrated.

Tony started to speak, but his voice didn't come. His throat was dry, he must have been sleeping with his mouth open again. "What?" He managed to croak out before finding a glass of water on the night stand. He leant over cautiously and gulped it down.

"Where are you Tony? At first I thought you were on a mission, but your suits here? And Jarvis is being his usual secretive self. Are you okay?" She was worried as well. He was in trouble.

He turned his head to search the room again, still darkness. "I'm fine." He heard the frantic rambles in his ear whilst straining his eyes for any indication of where he was. He saw a light seeping through the crack of a door. He stood and padded his way over and walked in.

A bathroom.

"Stop talking. Jeez when did you become my mum?" Tony walked towards the sink counter and studied his dishevelled look. Bed head. He then started to search through the products aligned in the bathroom. Hairspray, body lotion, Feminax. _Feminax? _Tony shrugged and put it back down.

"I just thought you'd done something stupid. Especially after our argument."

"What argument?" Tony asked, uninterested as he ran his eyes down the frame of his body. His Arc Reactor shone. The fresh cuts from Iron Man healing well. The one on his left forearm looking like something a teenage boy would brag about to his mates. The stitches looked clean at least.

"The one at the party." She tried to jog his memory. "You were so drunk."

Tony shrugged, "I don't remember." He needed to go and calm her down. But not before he discovered where he actually was. "I'll be home soon. Just get some sleep yeah?"

"Okay. Love you." The call ended.

So him and Sophie had an argument? She didn't seem too pissed just a bit worried about where he was. Sounded like he needed to get dressed at back to his lovely house. Jarvis was probably missing him. Tony sighed before turning and going to walk back out of the door. He squeezed his eyes and tried to see the bed, but his body was in the way of the bathroom light. He edged to the side and could make out his crumpled jeans on the floor.

And the other person.

The _other_ person on the other side of the bed. _Oh crap_. What had happened?

Looking down Tony realised he was indeed naked. His boxers seemed to be long gone. He needed to get out and fast. Creeping forward Tony made his way for his jeans. His foot got caught on something, looking down he saw his boxers wrapped around his toes. Tony quickly threw them on before then slowly and quietly picking up, and sliding on his jeans. His belt buckle clinked. But the other occupant didn't seem to move.

"Shirt, shirt, shirt," Tony mumbled to himself. Using the light of his Blackberry Tony saw his shirt on the floor of the other side of the room. He quickly grabbed it and put it on over his shoulders, not bothering to button it up. That could wait till he was back in his car.

The woman in the bed started to twist, turn and mumble.

_Quick Tony! Jacket, shoes, GO!_

"Tony?"

_Shit. Wait, was that Pepper? Double shit._

"Pepper?" Tony sounded genuinely confused.

Pepper sat up in bed and studied the room in the same hazed way Tony had done less than five minutes before. The sheet that was wrapped round her fell down as she sat more upright. Her bra wasn't there. Tony should have pulled his eyes away, but didn't seem to have the willpower to. "What time is it?"

"Nearly four in the morning." There, all conversation that was needed was done right? Tony needed to go, but his feet didn't move. Maybe if he spoke a bit more it would help. "Sophie called. She wondered where I was."

He let the moment hang and faintly saw Pepper nod. "I better be off."

Without another word Tony went to leave the room. He was stopped when he heard sniggering. Although it didn't sound like Pepper actually found anything funny. Turning he give her a questioning look.

"I just knew the first time I'd be with Tony Stark he'd bolt like lightening when he woke up the next morning." The sarcasm of her cut through him. "Even funnier thing is that I thought you'd last at least until eight, optimistically nine."

"That's hardly fair," Tony said in a hushed voice.

"Isn't it?" Pepper quipped back. She gave him a stern look.

Tony felt on the edge then. Was he not being fair? Realistically he had just cheated on his first long-term girlfriend, who lived with him, with Pepper Potts. But it _was_ Pepper Potts. Woman of his dreams. The one he thought had got away. Was he being unfair to Pepper? Or to himself?

He did a double-take. "I'm really confused right now Pepper and i'm still feeling a bit buzzed from the party I was at. Which I don't even bloody remember, but Sophie-"

"So you don't remember how this-"she gestured at the distance between them which she wouldn't like to be there at that moment in time. "-happened? You have no idea why you came to me?"

Tony shook his head, "Why should I?"

Pepper scoffed. She leant over and switched on the lamp which rested on the table next to the bed. Tony thought she looked gorgeous normally, but after sex. She looked absolutely stunning. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rushed to wrap herself up in her more than revealing, silk bathrobe. She made her way over to him and stood in front of him. He was unsure of what she was doing.

"Go home Tony." With that, Pepper brushed past him and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

It took Tony less than ten seconds to be hot on her heels. He grabbed her forearm and whipped her round causing her to bump into his chest. They were standing in the dimly let hallway of Pepper's large apartment. Tony's Arc Reactor gave extra light as his shirt was still unbuttoned.

"Why am I supposed to remember how I ended up here?" Tony breathed out.

Pepper took a step back so she wasn't pressed up against him anymore, but she was still in his personal space. Her barefoot just skimmed standing on his barefoot. "You're not supposed to remember, forget that I said anything."

"No because you wouldn't have mentioned it if hadn't been important?" Tony cut her off and then silenced enfolded them. Their heavy breaths the only sound, it reverberated through the empty hallway. "What happened at the party?"

"I wasn't even there-"

"But you know. I must have told you."

Pepper narrowed her eyes. Then she realised his hand still gripped her arm. It wasn't even holding her anymore, she wasn't going anywhere, it was her place after all. It was just there to feel her. And the heat radiating from him sent shivers down her spine.

She took a deep breath. "Apparently, according to your drunken self, you got wasted. Things had been on the rocks lately and you didn't even want to go tonight which made you angry because Sophie forced you to go. In your drunken state you started flirting with all the girls and Sophie blew up in front of everyone. She embarrassed you. You got really pissed off at her, more so than you ever had before and she wasn't having any of it. You said that you hadn't been doing anything wrong and well you-"

Pepper mumbled the last part and Tony couldn't make it out. "I what?"

Pepper stared at him through heavy lidded eyes. _This is going to be awkward. _"You broke up with her."

Tony blinked. "I broke up with her?"

She nodded in response. Tony was trying to process things. Things _had _been on the rocks lately. Sophie was really busy with auditions and various things. She was trying to crack Hollywood. And Tony had a load of missions and the company. Pepper was still his PA, but he had more responsibility now. It was hectic and his relationship had taken the fall for it.

Tony would have ignored it, but Sophie had done the wrong thing. She had started blaming Pepper. Saying she was a catalyst for their break-up and that she was trying to weasel her way back into his heart. _Back into his heart – what a laugh. She never left. _But it just pissed Tony off even more because he was with Sophie. Why did she even care about what he felt for Pepper? She lived with him for god's sake. Defending her didn't help the situation between him and Sophie, but Tony was trying to overcome the obstacles.

"Yeah. You said that she had laughed nervously and brushed it off to the people that were watching. She tried to pull you out of the club and take you home, but you said you were serious and stormed out. Then next thing I know you knock on my door and jump me." Pepper let a faint smile slip at the memory of kissing Tony. It fell as fast as it came, Tony was with somebody. She shouldn't be getting excited about this. Whatever _this_ was.

Tony nodded then. He swallowed. "And what time was this?"

Pepper arched her eyebrows. "I guess, around, half ten? After we- well you know, you crashed out and slept off the alcohol. I was expecting this sort of reaction, but you were so drunk I didn't think you'd even be able to remember your name let alone the party. I wasn't going to tell you about the party. And by the sounds of it, neither was Sophie."

A little flame of anger lit in Tony at the thought of that. Tony had dumped her. Sure he was drunk, but what if he had meant it? And she was not going to even try to talk about it. Being dumped is a bit of a big deal, she must have really pissed him off. _She probably brought up Pepper again. _Tony tutted and sighed at the thought of his girlfriend. Or should he say ex.

"And that's all I know." Pepper concluded. Tony didn't say anything. His eyes fixed on Pepper's right shoulder, trying to process everything probably. Pepper's own eyes tracing every crease and curve of his face. He really was amazing looking. She snapped herself from her daydream. _Time to talk again_. "So, what do you think you're going to do?"

Tony's own eyes snapped back to hers. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Go home and talk it out I guess. That's the right thing to do right?"

Pepper seemed defeated by the idea of Tony leaving her. She nodded despite her feelings. "If that's what you want."

"I just need to see whether me and Sophie are even worth the trouble of trying to save. I'm not hopeful, but for some reason I feel like I owe her a sober explanation of why i'm ending the relationship. I have been going out with her for nearly two years after all."

"Tony Stark a responsible boyfriend? Never thought I'd live to see the day."

They both laughed lightly in the darkness. Still so close.

"And us?" Pepper asked out of the blue.

Tony didn't know. He honestly didn't know how he felt. He felt the sense of dread of going to have to face Sophie. And the guilt of hurting her. But he never knew with Pepper. He did know that he felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach. That he loved the way she looked right now. And that he didn't want to move from being so close to Pepper in a dark hallway, her near enough naked and him barley dressed.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I don't know about us. I just know that Sophie is a lost cause." Pepper seemed unsatisfied with his answer. "She obviously still feels something for me if she was going to ignore it."

"Clearly." Pepper had heard enough about Sophie for one night.

Tony bit the inside of his mouth, and had a look in his eye like he was debating something. "But something in me is saying that I came to you for a reason. I know I was blind drunk, but-"he hesitated, "-I can't shake the feeling that ignoring what happened tonight would be a catastrophic mistake."

"What happened between us?" She sounded hopeful.

"And everything else." Before she could say anything, Tony asked something. "Do you regret it?"

Pepper's eyes snapped up to his. She looked genuinely puzzled by the question. "Do I regret it?" She repeated his question, making sure he _had_ actually asked it. "No. No, I-"

She was unsure of what to say, "I don't regret tonight Tony. Despite the fact i've always hated men that cheat and feel awful that I let myself do it to Sophie. With you-"she looked into his eyes, "-with you all logic goes out the window. And when it comes back, I feel a spark. Like it's the right kind of wrong."

He didn't know what came over him then, but he knew he wanted to kiss her. A desperate need to press against her and relive the night's activities. He hesitantly leant forward. Pepper didn't move and let him take the moment. His stubbled cheek brushed her soft one as he leant in. But clearly all good things come to end, millimetres from her lips, his phone rings again.

Neither one of them moved, "It's probably Sophie." Pepper whispered.

"Probably," Tony said in an equally hushed voice before leaning forward. His lips met hers. Tony made the kiss last as the night before was a blur. He couldn't be more annoyed at himself for being so drunk that he couldn't remember what he had dreamt about for years. The kiss was better than he'd ever thought. She tasted good, and smelt of sex. Tony wanted more.

They pulled apart. Tony licked his lips. "I better be off. I'll call."

"Am I the first one night stand to hear those words?" Pepper joked.

Tony turned half serious, "You'll always be more than a one night stand Pepper."

She tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach and hide her lovesick smile. Tony leant in and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. He lingered and enjoyed the way she tried to get closer to him. Tony pulled away and picked up the remainder of his clothes and headed into the darkness of her hallway. When Pepper heard the front door click shut she turned to go back to the bedroom, that was too much drama for four in the morning.

**Cheap use of Leann Rimes song, but do I care? No. (:**

**And the verdict is? Love, love, love. AnnaTW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pull Shapes –Tony/Pepper. Check it out on YouTube, obsessed.**

"You were with her weren't you?"

Tony hadn't even closed the front door before Sophie's cold words cut through the morning silence. Taking a deep breath Tony turned and prepared himself for the barrage of abuse and guilt. He wasn't looking forward to it, but after the night's events, it was clear it had to happen.

He hesitated, "I thought you were going to try to sleep."

"I was worrying about you too much."

Tony winced. The guilt started already and they had been talking less than ten seconds. Sophie knew where he had been, it was obvious. But by playing the idiot, she was making him admit it. She was going to put him through the torture of it.

"Where were you then?"

Tony slowly stepped forward out of the shadows of the hallway. Sophie was standing in the middle of the living room. No lights were on and the only half of her stiff figure was lit by the moonlight. She looked like an omen. Tony cleared his throat and still couldn't bring himself to answer her.

"I know you where at Pepper's Tony."

Tony shrugged, "And what if I was?"

Sophie brought her hand to his forehead. She rubbed her temples and exasperated. She knew Tony and she had learned to read him like a book. "You know how I feel about her."

"And you know how I feel about you- _felt_ about you." Tony half-yelled back, he was getting frustrated now. "You don't seem to understand Sophie. You live with me, I didn't sleep with another woman for the duration we were together, I committed myself. But you threw it away."

Sophie did a double take, "So you were serious at the club?"

"I don't know if I was serious at the club." He shook his head, "But i'm serious now."

* * *

She crossed her arms stubbornly, "And I suppose you want me to move out?"

"Well I can't exactly move can I," Tony tried to sound reasonable. If he were a normal guy, he would offer the house to her in a second. But his house wasn't normal. And there was no way in hell Sophie would keep up with the payment. "I've got Jarvis, and the shop. All of the Iron Man tech is built in. Sorry Soph, if the situation was different I would go, but this isn't your average house."

"And I suppose i'll just live on the streets?"

"Why are you being ridiculous?" Tony rolled his eyes. Sophie was younger than him, but he didn't think that she could be so immature. Especially after two years of being in a proper relationship. "You know i'll help set you up if you need it. And plus you have your mum, i'm sure she'd put you up for a few days?"

"A few days worth of my mum's ranting saying how she knew you were bad? No thanks."

"She thought I was bad for you?" Tony looked at his hands, was he really that bad? He knew he had a past behind him, but didn't the fact he'd been in a two year relationship prove anything. Especially before Sophie with the whole Pepper thing. It's unbelievable how hard it is to shake a bad reputation.

Sophie ignored his comment, "I'll set myself up. It'll be easy, it's not like it's six in the morning on a Monday morning. Finding a place will be easy." She deadpanned, "I'll get my sister to come get my stuff at some point during tomorrow. Can you try to be in?" Tony nodded, not really paying attention. "Right, well I guess that's it."

"I guess so." Tony said, standing up to meet Sophie at the door. Tony tried to lighten the mood, "Good luck with the acting."

Sophie laughed sarcastically, "You don't have to make small talk Tony. We're done now, you made sure of that." She sounded genuinely upset, and it made Tony want to hurt himself. He did love Sophie once upon time, but the relationship had slowly disintegrated. This breakup was inevitable. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye Sophie."

Tony closed the door. _Done._

* * *

Pepper surprisingly came to work later that day. If Tony was honest he would have expected a no show or a sick call at most. After the night before Tony didn't expect to see Pepper for a week or so. He thought she might be embarrassed by it, or she didn't want to get involved with him and Sophie.

She obviously noticed that Sophie wasn't there. But she didn't comment on it. Tony thought at first that she might have thought that she was at an audition or at work or something. But through the day, the more he thought on it, maybe Pepper didn't want to get her hopes up. At hers the night before, she seemed reluctant to let him go. And hopeful for the possibility of him and her starting a relationship. But she was respecting the fact him and Sophie might have had a chance to revive things.

_That was Pepper, ever the thoughtful._

Tony didn't engage with her much. She didn't seem to want to. She wasn't even going to say goodbye, that was until Tony caught her try to sneak out quietly.

"Pepper," Tony called round the corner of the kitchen. He had come up from his workshop for some sort of food. He wasn't even hungry, it was more just for the sake of it. But before he got there he heard keys clinking and footsteps in the hallway. He jogged up to her, "You off?"

Her hand dropped from the door handle and she turned slowly, "Yeah, all done for the day."

Tony swallowed and put his hands in his pockets. He paused for a moment and debated on telling her. He wasn't sure how she would actually react. But he felt like he owed it to her, especially after leaving her hanging the night before. "I split up with Sophie. For good."

"Oh," Pepper turned to him fully then, both her hands clasped the handles of her handbag which hung in front of her. It felt like some sort of barrier. And she needed it there, she wasn't sure how Tony felt about the situation yet. "How did she take it?"

"Shaky at the start," Tony swung his head from side to side, "but she was just plain bitter when she left."

She nodded, "And did you tell her about- us?"

"I think she caught on. I had spent half the night at yours."

_What do I say now? _There was just an awkward silence after that. Tony staring intently at Pepper whilst she tried to avoid eye contact. She wanted to sprint out the front door, but Tony's body was blocking half of it and she didn't think she'd out run him in her heels. So what about Sophie? Since when did Pepper care about Sophie?

Tony stepped forward so he was in her personal space, "I don't know about you. But i'm finding this awkward tension thing annoying."

"Well I feel like I don't know how to act around you." Pepper looked him in the eye then.

"Why?"

"We had _sex_ Tony." Pepper shifted on her feet, "And it changes things."

Tony cut her off, "Yes it changes things. But things should be better."

"Why would they be better?" Pepper raised her eyebrows.

"Because it's _us_." Tony answered back quickly.

Pepper shook her head and looked around. Anywhere than at his eyes. Yes it was them. And they were _amazing _together. But it wasn't exactly how she pictured they would start their relationship. She could feel his breath on her skin and it sent shivers down her back. She wanted to do nothing more than grab his face and kiss him, but that'd been last night. Tonight was different. Things were different.

Pepper edged round him and opened the door, "I'm going to go,"

Tony grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Pepper please-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Tony." Pepper's hand slipped from his sweaty grip and she walked out the door.

Tony watched her go. Regretting how he had acted during the day. Why hadn't he done more? That conversation had happened far too quickly and she hadn't even bothered to make the effort to hear him out. Tomorrow things would be different. Tomorrow he was going to talk to her. And tomorrow she would believe things had changed for the better.

**Sorry for mistakes, I just wanted to update. Review ma peeps (: AnnaTW**


	3. Chapter 3

**From me to you, with love.**

_Well that was awkward. _Pepper's mind had raced through the past two days, which had all together felt like a lifetime.

_Because it's us_. Because it's us? How would that fix the world's problems. Yes, they were good together. Amazing in fact, they proved that the night before, but Pepper couldn't shake the guilt that hung over her. Despite the fact Tony had broken up with Sophie.

She was dreading the ordeal that is 'Tony and Pepper' that she was going to have to face. She wasn't going to run from this problem, because she'd always regret not resolving it with him. And it wasn't that she didn't want to be with Tony. But the situation was different to how she had ever dreamt it, and she had to get her head round things before talking to Tony. The thing was, Pepper knew she wouldn't have time to think, Tony would try to pressure her tomorrow again.

She said she wouldn't run, but tomorrow she might just.

* * *

"Deep breath Pepper," She spoke to herself. Pepper had been at work for a total of four hours and she had managed to avoid Tony the entire time. Maybe he was respecting her space and letting her take her time? Or maybe Pepper was just an expert creeper and could be quiet when she wanted to.

Problem was she had to get Tony to sign some papers for SHIELD. She had steered clear of it yesterday and got a personal ear hammering from Fury telling her to get over her silly issues. _Geez_ that guy was a mission in himself, Pepper respected Tony for dealing with that every week. Anyway, the aggravating stack of health and safety SHIELD crap sat on her desk taunting her. A constant reminder that she couldn't stay away from Tony all day.

"Just give it to him, avoid his questions." Pepper stood and picked up the stack of papers and then a pen. Her heels clicked as she headed towards the living room where Tony had set up camp for the day. She didn't know why. He probably wanted to trap her at some point during the day. She turned the corner and saw him sitting there engrossed in one of his repulsors. His hair scruffy and his unshaven cheeks only reminded her of their night of passion. One more thought popped into her head, she mumbled it to herself like a mantra, "Don't make eye contact."

She made her presence known, "Morning Tony."

His head snapped up, his bones cracking as he did so. He obviously had been hunched over his work for hours. But that suddenly didn't take his interest anymore; he set it down along with his tools on the coffee table. "Mute the TV Jarvis." His eyes found hers, "Morning Pepper."

"These need signing _urgently_." Pepper half mocked the voice of Fury, even though Tony probably didn't have a clue why she mimicked the word 'urgently'. Brushing it off she took a few steps towards him until only the coffee table was between them. The second she walked forward Tony shot up and stood still on his side.

"Fury?" Oh, so Tony _did_ get why she had said it weird. Pepper nodded, "He can be annoying when he wants to."

Pepper laughed lightly, "You'd know best."

Tony smiled. He took the papers off of her and then the pen. His hand brushing hers. Tony watched her reaction, she tried not to seem fazed, but he could see her vulnerability. Shaking his head Tony scribbled his signature at the bottom of the page and handed it back to Pepper. "There."

"Thank-you," Pepper reorganised the papers so they were straight and looked up at him once again, "I guess I better go and fax these over before he yells at me again."

Tony put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, well next time send him to me. With all his experience he should know not to get angry at such good looking women, otherwise he really never will get a girlfriend." He smiled his cheesiest smile.

Pepper blushed outrageously. She really had no idea what to say back to that. Why was he flirting and making the whole process so much more difficult? _Sure_, it added fun to the mixture, but Pepper's head was about to explode. She nodded her head in his direction and turned to walk back to the safety of her office.

Or she hoped so at least.

"Pepper?"

Frozen, Pepper slowly turned on her heel. Tony was on her side of the coffee table now. Way over her side of the table. In front of her. Invading her personal space, _once again_. Pepper shuffled her feet so she could get as far back as possible. Unfortunately for her sanity, it wasn't that far thanks to the wall.

"About everything that's happened-"Tony stopped. He didn't even know what he was trying to say. But he had to make Pepper believe in him, and her actions. She had to understand that he was serious about his breakup with Sophie. To be fair to himself, he did miss her funny, bubbly, quirky ways. But she had nothing on Pepper Potts.

He tried a different approach, "You have no reason to not know how to act round me." Pepper went to speak, but Tony cut her off before she could even think about it. "I know we had sex. And you're right it changes things."

"_Massively_ changes things."

Tony ignored her cut off and stepped forward once, "But _we _haven't changed. I'm still the same eccentric, bigheaded, heroic Tony Stark. And you're still the same clever, funny, gorgeous Pepper Potts. We had sex. And I wish the circumstances had been different for our first time, but I can't go back and change that."

He lifted his hand to ghost the line of her face, "What I _can_ change is the here and now. There's no more plus one and no more boundaries. And, as hard as i've tried, I can't see what's stopping you from letting this happen."

"It's been _two_ days Tony," Pepper whispered "that's nothing. What are you rushing it for?"

"What are _you_ waiting for?" Tony quipped back.

Pepper didn't have an answer for that. She had run out of answers. And before she could try to make an excuse and run, Tony was leaning in. His hand became a warm pressure on her neck and his breath was hot on her skin. His lips lightly touched hers.

She said she wouldn't run, and she meant it.

* * *

Ten seconds? Ten _frickin'_ seconds worth of kissing Tony Stark and they get interrupted?

Tony and Pepper's heads whipped round to see Sophie's sister, Alex, standing at the front door. Keys hanging from the keyhole, undeniably Sophie's due to the pink Eiffel Tower key ring attached. Alex had what looked like two big sports bags, probably for Sophie's clothes.

"Forgotten about my sister already?"

She said she wouldn't run, but right now she wanted to.

**Click every author's favourite button and leave me something nice. I'll love you (: AnnaTW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note about 'Aftermath' - not 100% about where that story is going, so i'm going to concentrate on this story and if I get inspiration for the other one than there'll be an update. On the upside, Aftermath was only supposed to be a oneshot so you got more than I bargained for.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys – now let's get rid of Alex.**

"Alex." Tony watched her, his mouth hung open slightly.

_Perfect_ _timing_. His mind growled at her and he wanted to do nothing more than kick her out turn around and kiss Pepper again. But he had to be the bigger man for an hour or so. At least until Alex had got all she needed and got the hell out of his house again.

"I've only come for Sophie's things Tony." She slammed the door shut, "Then you can get back to sucking off Miss. Potts face."

Her words were harsh and sarcastic. She stared Pepper down and made her feel like dirt for being all over Tony. Alex walked across the room in record time and headed towards the stairs. Tony's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Damn her for walking in just as he had managed to get Pepper on his side.

His eyes drifted back to Pepper just in time to catch her look of horror before she shoved him backwards. He stumbled back a few steps and gaped at her before then watching her walk off in a huff in the direction of her office. Tony was left in the hallway on his own.

"Oh that's how it is, is it?" Tony yelled in the direction of the two women. "Let's all just get in a strop with Stark and strut off?"

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Tony knocked on his bedroom door. He stuck his head round the frame to see Alex shoving half of the closets clothes in the two duffel bags. His to do list was, deal with Alex, get her out of the house, persuade Pepper _again_. Live happily ever after or at least he hoped. Stepping into the room Tony watched Alex's rushed movements.

"Why are you here?" _Great_, the third moody women he had to deal with and all in two days.

"It's my bedroom." Tony knew sarcasm wouldn't help, but Alex wasn't exactly his favourite person at the moment. He put his hands in his pockets and leant back against the wall next to the door. She had hurried her packing even more which was Tony's plan. Pressure her and she'll be out like a shot.

"How's Sophie?"

"Like you care." Alex shot back.

Tony tried to stifle a bitter laugh, "I do actually."

"Then why did you break her heart?" She never made eye contact with him.

Tony took a deep breath and prepared for the onslaught of abuse he was guaranteed to receive. He was going to make excuses, but that'd only worsen Alex's mood and may bring along an unexpected visit from an angry Sophie. So he went with the truth, "I didn't mean to hurt her Alex. But this breakup had been a long time coming and I thought it would be better to stop wasting each other's time."

Alex stopped at the honesty of her words; she wasn't expecting him to be quite so open about the topic, but it only lasted for a second. She shook the thoughts of Tony being a decent guy and sided with her sister once again. "She didn't think you were wasting time."

"She did." Tony cut back, his eyes on the floor. "She's just annoyed she wasn't the one to end it."

Alex zipped the bags closed quickly. Tony's eyes snapped up to catch a death glare from Alex's direction. She got up from crouching on the floor bringing the two bags with her. Tony stayed silent, he didn't want to annoy her any more than he already had. And he just wanted to get back to Pepper. So he watched Alex's movements in the hope she'd walk straight past him and out of his life.

Lucky for him, that's exactly what she did. But not before leaving him with some guilt.

"She really loved you Tony." She stared him down, "And she would have done anything for you. You destroyed the first long lasting thing in your life." She paused and took a deep breath. "If you really think this Pepper girl is better than my sister, then do Sophie a favour and at least _try_ to act like you miss her for a while."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Was Tony really that much of a jerk? He felt like such crap. Guilty about being mean to Sophie, but if he didn't do it, Sophie would have. How was she any better than him? Alex was trying to initiate these thoughts and she had done it well.

But Tony liked Pepper.

He didn't feel like going to flirt and plead for Pepper's attention at that minute. He went and sat in the living room sofa for half an hour. His head in his hands and thoughts running through his mind. Had he made a mistake with Sophie? Or was this just the usual guilt you got when you ended a relationship? Tony didn't know the difference. He hadn't been through this before.

He didn't have time to finish his debating. Pepper came looking for him.

"Tony?" She sounded cautious.

Tony looked up, "Hey Pepper." He then immediately put his head back down.

He could hear her heels clicking on the marble floor towards him, "You okay?"

"M'fine." He mumbled into the heel of his hands.

"You sure? Because-"Pepper laughed awkwardly at herself, "-I expected you to come looking for me and try to start up what was interrupted."

Tony smiled despite his feelings. He had wanted to start that back up, he still did. He just needed to grieve him and Sophie for a minute. He rubbed his face with his hands before dropping them and looking up to see Pepper standing on the other side of the coffee table. _De ja vu or what?_

"Sorry, Alex just said some stuff." He cleared his throat, "It got to me."

Pepper looked concerned at him. Her head was tilted and she was biting her lower lip, looking like she was in deep thought. Tony suddenly got an urge to jump her there and then. She looked stunning. He didn't want to scare her off though. And he was still feeling a bit off from his conversation with Alex. So he and Pepper just looked at each other through glazed eyes, both thinking.

"Has Alex gone?" Pepper croaked out after a while.

Tony nodded, "Yeah she stomped out of the house a while ago. I was just- thinking."

Pepper shifted from foot to foot. "What about?"

"Sophie," Tony breathed out. He noticed the look of disappointment on Pepper's face. She tried to hide it, but Tony caught the way all concern fell from her face. Understandably, but Pepper didn't realise he wasn't considering getting back with her. What'd be the point of that? He decided to correct his comment, "And you."

"You mostly." He added.

Pepper smiled despite herself and looked around the room. The tension was starting to build again. Tony stood suddenly and walked over to her. Pepper froze and watched every one of his movements in detail. He stopped in front of her, but gave her some space. He didn't want her running off anywhere.

"About the kiss-"

"Can we not?" Pepper cut him off. "I just think it'd be best if we tried to forget it."

"I don't see how that'd be best." Tony shrugged, "In fact that sounds pretty crap to me."

Pepper sighed, "You need to get over Sophie first Tony. Be single for a while."

Tony took a step towards her, "I don't see what that would accomplish. Especially when i've already got my eye set on someone."

Pepper looked at him, her mouth hung open slightly. That comment stopped her in her tracks. But it only lasted a second before she shook her head and stepped back once. Tony copied her one step and kept the distance small. But Pepper put out her hand to rest on his chest, stopping him.

"Tony, if Alex could say something in the space of five minutes that makes you re-think your relationship with Sophie. Then it proves that you're just not ready." Her hand slid lower on his chest. She was going to drop it back to her side, but unconsciously she didn't want to let go. "You can't jump from relationship to relationship. You'll just get bored-"

"You could never bore me."

Pepper gave him a look, "I'm just saying you need a bit of time on your own. And when you stop moping around in the living room after your ex, you'll be ready for it. I trust you'll get there, but right now I think that you'd be distant and whatever we would have, would just crumble."

Tony had to think about that. Was he not ready for it? He had started to question his every action, but wasn't he just worried about making the wrong move with Pepper. He never thought for a minute that once he and Pepper had crossed that line, that they'd do a U turn. He was feeling even worse now. After what felt like forever Pepper patted his chest and said, "I'm gonna go fax those papers."

And with that, she was gone.

**Not feeling this chapter really. In a bit of a weird mood and it's probably affected the feel of the story – I apologise. Hopefully i'll correct it over my half term. Review please! AnnaTW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will it be a happy ending?**

Tony didn't take Pepper's rejection lightly. At first he tried to respect her choice and keep his distance. He wanted to act like he least had tried to do what she had asked. But after being in a two year long relationship he wasn't sure he knew how to be loose and free again. And especially with his heart set on Pepper, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

For the first few weeks he tried to act nonchalant. He tried to discard the thought of grabbing Pepper every time she went to talk to him about the company. Or try not to get excited every time she told him off for not turning up to a meeting because he was working on his suit. He so badly wanted time to skip forward a few months, just so Pepper would feel comfortable to be with him.

After a month's worth of staying away, Tony resulted to avoiding Pepper at any cost. He couldn't handle being near her anymore if he wasn't allowed to be close to her. The urge was too strong so he stayed away as much he could. He needed to be steer clear of the office, the house, the woman.

He went out.

Exactly one month and three days, he'd been counting, after Pepper's rejection Tony went out with a few technical geeks that he could tolerate. Nothing big, he'd told Pepper he wouldn't be out long so she'd probably see him before she went home. But things had escalated.

He was having more fun than he'd expected he would, probably because he's got a lot drunker than he had intended. The men he was out with were asking for tips for picking up girls, as Tony was once the biggest playboy this side of the equator and they rarely left their lab. He wasn't going to, but they encouraged him so much and Tony's ego could do with a boost, he decided to.

He spotted a group of rowdy, half-cut woman and decided they'd be perfect for a group of nerds. Tony strolled over and worked his magic and before he knew it, Jerry was being dragged out of the club, Dermot was lip locked with a blonde and the rest were grinding on the dance floor. Tony rubbed his hands out of glee for his colleagues and looked at his watch. He could still catch Pepper.

He went to leave, but was stopped by a busty brunette. Rolling his eyes Tony tried to shrug her off, but she was insistent. She held up a glass of expensive scotch and Tony was bought. He decided an extra hour couldn't hurt, but that hour quickly turned into an extra three hours. One in the morning Tony slipped out and strolled home as he wasn't far from his mansion and he was too far gone to drive himself.

* * *

Pepper had been waiting for Tony. He said he wouldn't be late, but he was _so_ late she had started to worry about him. She had changed into jeans and a loose top a while ago. She couldn't slouch in a pencil skirt and her heels were giving her grief. She had tried to distract herself, but her mind kept running back to him.

She wasn't lying when she said she wanted him to be single for a while and live his life. But she did like Tony. She really liked him. And yes she did want things to progress, but Tony had to grieve and recover from Sophie. He wasn't ready then. He was ready now.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard someone at the front door. Heavy footsteps, keys being dropped and talking. Pepper tip toed to the door and pressed her ear to the door to see if she could tell who it was. She heard grunts and repetitive swearing, it was undeniably Tony.

Pepper's every joint relaxed, Tony was fine. She swung the door open and expected to find him standing there smiling. But he wasn't. She looked down to see Tony crouching his eyes glazed over. His hand resting on the floor, keeping him from tilting over, obviously searching for the keys. Pepper could smell the alcohol coming off of him.

Sighing, Pepper leaned down and hooked a hand under his arm to pull him up.

"Have fun did you?"

"Could have been better." Tony mumbled.

Pepper breathed heavily out of her nose and pulled him upright. She dragged him inside and slammed the door shut. He stumbled in after her and was sat down firmly on a stool next to the kitchen island. Tony sat dazed and watched Pepper move about the kitchen, her movements merged into each other. He suddenly felt very hot and shrugged his jacket off leaving him in jeans and a polo shirt.

Pepper set down two Advil and one large glass of water on the counter in front of him. "Take these and drink that."

Tony took a minute to process his orders before complying. He took the pills and sipped the water. After a second, Tony's mouth felt dry and he chugged down the rest of the glass. He set it back down and wiped any excess water from his chin. "What time is it?"

Pepper folded her arms and leant her hip against the island, "About half one."

Tony nodded and surveyed his house before looking at Pepper again. "What're you still doing here?"

"I was worried you'd not make it home tonight."

Tony smiled. "Well i'm fine. You can go." With that Tony stood up and wobbled around Pepper and headed to leave the kitchen. He turned the corner with a stagger and made his way towards the bedroom. Intending to collapse in bed for a good twelve hours.

His hopes for sleep were interrupted by Pepper padding after him, "Is that it?"

Tony turned to her, "What do you mean is that it?"

"I mean I stay an extra five hours because i'm worried about you and you don't even say thank-you." She sounded annoyed, and Tony couldn't be dealing with a pissed off woman in his state.

"Thank-you?" Tony said sheepishly.

Pepper gaped at him. That was it. That was all Tony could say. He couldn't even at least _try_ to act grateful. He had one hand braced against the wall, clearly struggling to stay upright. Pepper stepped forward a few paces.

She sarcastically laughed, "Gee thanks Tony, nice to know i'm appreciated."

Tony brought his hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. His eyes scrunched close and he tried to rub the itchiness from the corner of his eyes. He was way too tired to be dealing with this. "Pepper can we do this tomorrow. I may fall flat out in a minute."

Pepper ignored him, "Where did you go tonight?"

Tony sighed. Answer a few questions and he can go to bed. That's not too much to ask. He could do that. "Just along the strip of clubs down the coast."

"Who with?"

"Some of the lads from the lab."

"What lads?"

"You wouldn't know them."

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Not a lot."

"Why're you lying?"

"What the hell is this, twenty one questions?" Tony exploded.

Pepper was surprised by the strength of his outburst. She didn't think he had it in him especially with the amount of alcohol he had running through his veins. "Why are you being so secretive about what you did tonight? What did you do?"

"I did what you told me to do!" Tony threw his hands up.

Pepper was getting angry now, "I don't remember telling you to be a jerk about it."

Tony pushed himself from the wall to walk closer to her. He clasped his hands in front of him and tried to look a little more sober. He tried to sound reasonable, "You said that I needed time and space. That I needed to be single for a while. Well guess what Pepper, that's what I was doing tonight."

"I don't get why you're acting like a kid?"

"Single people do this. They get drunk and stay up until the early hours of the morning. They go to clubs with their mates and hook up with strangers." He looked down at his hands. Tony couldn't have looked any more venerable then. "I'm only doing what you asked of me Pepper."

"Did you hook up with someone tonight?" Tony shook his head slightly which made Pepper relax automatically. She wanted him to have a break from commitment. But she didn't want him to go back to his old ways. "I didn't mean this Tony."

Tony sobered after that comment. He shifted to his other foot, he walked closer towards her. "Then forget what you said."

"Tony-"

"If this isn't what you meant." He held her hand. "If it's not what you want. Then forget everything you said and go out with me."

Pepper didn't say anything, so Tony spoke.

"The benefit, this Saturday?"

**Using the classic benefit scene next chapter. I think we all know what's coming. Review please! AnnaTW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the iconic scene, from yours truly.**

Pepper reluctantly accepted Tony's offer. He had drunkenly insisted and wouldn't stop asking. Pepper ended up agreeing just to shut him up with the idea that she would avoid it later. But Tony wouldn't let her avoid the issue. He was sick of his lonely single life, it was crap. He really liked Pepper and she was trying to put him off. Which was crazy because he knew she liked him too. Tony noticed that Pepper didn't complain much when he refused to take her excuses, so he didn't feel like he was pressuring her.

The benefit was a week away which gave Tony plenty of time to try to smooth the edges over with Pepper. With her unwillingness and his drunken cock ups he wasn't sure if he'd manage it. But he got Pepper talking normally to him again which was a start. She didn't short answer him anymore and she made conversation with him, it wasn't just him trying. They weren't touchy, feely yet.

But Tony hoped the benefit would change it.

He was currently stood in the middle of his workshop on the night of the benefit. He was all dressed up and ready for the night. He wasn't wearing a tux as it wasn't as posh as the last one, but he still looked smart. An all black suit with a black shirt buttoned up all the way till the last two. His hair settled perfectly after his shower and he thought his stubble looked good on him. So he was just waiting for Pepper now.

"I don't care that you _think_ there might be something," Tony stressed. "I've got places to be tonight."

"_Tony Stark you better get your ass down here-"_

"No Fury." Tony yelled down the phone. "Call me when you know for sure it's something."

"_What's the point of that when you could help avoid something?"_

"Because you always over react about these things anyway Fury," Tony exasperated. "And I really can't be dealing with missing tonight. It's pretty important, so do me a favour and only bother me when there actually _is_ a crisis. Apart from that, hope not to see you soon."

Tony pressed the end call button and sighed. He shoved one of his hands in his pockets whilst the other squeezed the bridge of his nose. Fury had just massively added to his stress. Stress that he didn't need on top of the pressure tonight would be. He was going to have to be on his best behaviour or he'd be single for a very long time. Dropping his hand from holding his nose, Tony shoved it in the adjoining pocket, he didn't want to fiddle with anything in his shop and make himself messy before the big night.

Before he went too crazy. Pepper saved him.

"What's got you all worked up?"

"Nothing really, just Fury being a-" Tony turned as he was talking, but as he caught sight of Pepper the words choked in his throat. She looked bloody gorgeous. Her dress was a deep purple colour, she had matching gold heels and a bag. The dress wasn't long, but wasn't as short as Tony would have imagined it to be. But the slit that led up the seam and exposed her creamy thigh made up for it. Tony wanted her. "Pepper you look-"

He shook his head and ran his eyes up and down her body, "You look stunning."

Pepper smiled and looked at the floor. Her cheeks rapidly grew a dark shade of pink that led down to run across her chest. She swapped the bag she was holding into the other hand awkwardly and bit her lip. "Where's Happy?"

Tony still couldn't get over how she looked. He shut his mouth from gaping at her and he tried to keep his eyes focused on her face instead of wandering every curve of her body. "He, err- he took the night off. I thought I'd drive us."

"Sounds good," Pepper nodded. "Which car are we going in?"

"Car?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows, "We're going on the bike."

Pepper's face showed pure horror. No way was she going to go on a bike. Especially in her dress, the slit would have made it easier, but no way Tony. _No frickin' way_. She was about to verbally abuse Tony for his stupid idea, but was stopped when he laughed.

"Cool it Pepper," Tony chuckled to himself. "The Audi okay with you?"

"Funny Tony," Pepper deadpanned.

* * *

The rep carpet. _Crap. _Pepper hadn't even begun to think that through.

First off, that was where celebrities belonged. The gorgeous, glamorous people knew how to strut down that carpet. And who knew how to talk to the press in a nonchalant way about their lives. Pepper wasn't nonchalant, she'd only ever come into contact with the press when disaster had struck.

Second problem, she was with Tony. She was going to exit his car and he would undoubtedly hold her hand or put his arm around her waist or something which would look like they were together. Not that them looking together would be a problem, it'd probably be the truth soon enough, but she would be in the spotlight. The pictures would be on tomorrow's front pages and the gossip would begin.

She had no time to think of a solution as Tony opened her side of the car and there was a valet where Tony sat no less than a minute ago. She looked up to see his dazzling smile and offer his hand down to her. She slid her hand into his so he could help her step out of the car. As she did straighten out, she noted how close she was to Tony making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"More than ever." Pepper lied.

Tony smiled his tempting smile again before stepping away from Pepper. He kept hold of her hand and pulled her with him. Didn't Pepper say he'd hold her hand? Making the experience horrible, yet enjoyable all at the same time. They hopped on to the curb and walked through the mass of good-looking people who were mingling on the red carpet. Tony's and her names were being screamed from every news reporter and gossip columnist, and all were being ignored.

Tony led her through the spaces between the people who were standing and chatting. Tony could see smiles from the men and winks from the woman as she was dragged through the crowd. She'd never live this down. Thankfully for her they had made it to the doors of the venue, she could escape the looks and flashing cameras. Tony held the door open for her and urged her in with his hand on her waist.

They were in.

* * *

Two hours in and not much had happened.

They had socialised, chatted, danced, drank. Nothing out of the ordinary. Pepper had been walking round with a constant anxiety of if Tony was going to make some sort of move. Wasn't that the whole point he had asked her to go with him tonight? Or was he trying to be gentlemanly about it? Whenever he looked at her or guided her in a certain direction with his hand on her back warmth spread in the pit of her stomach.

Pepper was at the moment in time, talking to a group of co-workers and their partners. They were older than her and Tony. They gave Pepper the impression that they'd call them 'kids' if they got the chance. Their laughter rang in her ears as someone said an undoubtedly unfunny joke, but she wasn't concentrating on the conversation. She was concentrating more on the person standing next to her. Tony. His arm was around her, leaning on the bar's edge, looking very protective of her.

The laughter died down, Jane piped up, "So how long have you kids been going out?" Pepper wanted to slap the smile off of her face. First of all for patronisingly calling them 'kids' as she had predicted. And secondly for making the seemingly innocent, enjoyably conversation very awkward.

The rest of the older people crowded round her and Tony smiled down at them. Waiting for the answer every news reporter outside desperately wanted to know. Tony and Pepper looked at each other both not knowing what to say, then back to the group.

Pepper decided to take the lead, "Well, we're not exactly-"

"About a month now." Tony cut her off.

Jane and the others looked seemingly confused for a minute before accepting Tony's more interesting answer. The answer that would give them more to gossip about with their posh friends on holidays and at company retreats. Tony could see out of the corner of his eye Pepper giving him questioning looks and he could feel her digging her heel into his foot. Putting his drink down Tony asked Pepper for a dance so he could explain himself. He even added a 'Honey' for affect.

He refused to take note of any of her looks until they were in the middle of the crowded dance floor so they she didn't blow up in his face.

"What was that?" Pepper hissed as she automatically fell into a light sway with him.

"It was me trying to avoid a lot of questions and rumours." Tony answered honestly. Pepper's mouth hung open. She was confused as to why he would say something like that to _avoid_ questions and rumours. That sort of comment would only bring them on. Tony looked at her before turning away again. "Close your mouth, you're making it obvious."

She did. Her eyes were finding his neck incredibly interesting as Tony was looking the other way, trying to make the conversation less inconspicuous. "I don't see how that comment is going to help _prevent_ people gossiping about us?"

Tony smiled at someone across the room, when Pepper had a chance to look she saw Jane watching them. He answered her with a smile still plastered on his face, "It helps prevent the crude gossip about us because by the way we've been acting tonight we might as well be going out. And if we had said we weren't together, the rumours that we're just sleeping together would soon arise again, but this time they'd have evidence straight from the horse's mouth. Ergo, I just saved us a lot of embarrassment."

Pepper tried to process and think through Tony's plan quickly whilst still dancing. She accepted his ideas for tonight, but if he didn't make a move soon, rumours that they'd split up would just start up. Pepper couldn't wait for _those_ headlines.

"So what now?" Pepper asked attentively.

Tony turned his head towards her, his nose brushing her cheek they were so close. He didn't say anything for a second. Just enjoyed dancing with Pepper and being allowed to be close to her. After breaking up with Sophie, this is what he wanted primarily. He wanted Pepper. "What do you mean what now?"

"I mean," Pepper exasperated, "Do we just carry on this show and pretend that we're together forever?"

"No," Tony snapped with no hesitation. He arched his neck back a bit to look Pepper in the eye as their heads were originally pressed ear to ear. Pepper gave him a confused look. Her hand that rested on his forearm led up to curl round his shoulder and keep a better hold on him.

"What do we do then?"

"We don't pretend."

**O.M.G! Am I cruel, or is that not cruel enough? AnnaTW (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been one crazy halfterm, sorry for the delay.**

We don't pretend. We _don't _pretend. Why had he said it so nonchalantly? Like it was the easiest thing they could just do. She didn't know if she trusted his motives yet. Or trusted that he was ready. Tony was so hard to read sometimes and after acting like a child and getting drunk, Pepper didn't know what he really felt anymore. Or what he wanted from her.

In the moment she had kept swaying to the light music with him. It's all her mind could process then because different probabilities and issues were running through her mind at a hundred miles an hour. Tony's head was turned the other way and watching the band on stage. He was expecting an automatic denial, but with the silence Tony didn't want to interrupt Pepper who could be considering the idea of 'them'.

Not long after Pepper pulled away from him and without a word headed through the crowd. Tony watched her pick up her clutch bag and head for the woman's toilets. At least she wasn't running away, but he did wonder what was going through her head. And if it was good for him. Those irritating older couples made faces at Pepper deserting Tony in the middle of a dance. The gossip had started and they weren't even properly together yet.

As Tony didn't feel like standing on his own in the middle of dancing couples, he followed Pepper's path out of the sea of people. He noticed the constant stream of woman walking in and out and preventing him from going in to see Pepper. He didn't want her to _over_ think what could happen and just accept that they should get together. Thankfully for him though Pepper was the next female to walk out of the toilets. She would have rushed past him if he hadn't stuck his hand out to grab her arm and pull her back.

"Tony-"

She didn't have time to explain as Tony pressed his lips to hers. One hand curled round to grip her hip while the other cupped her cheek. Pepper reacted almost immediately and opened her mouth to him. Despite her doubts, Pepper wanted it. Like she had told him, he was the right kind of wrong. When they eventually parted, Tony ran his thumb along her bottom lip and licked his own lips.

"What was that?" Pepper asked breathlessly.

"Just keeping up appearances." Tony replied, sounding a bit smug.

Pepper wasn't really paying attention, "I keep forgetting we've been going out for a month now."

"_About_ a month." Tony deadpanned.

He dropped his hand from her cheek and his hold on her hip loosened. Smiling he took Pepper's hand and pulled her in the direction of the dance floor again. She followed willingly and faintly recognised an Etta James song being played in the background as Tony enveloped her in his arms again.

"Anything exciting happen in the toilets then," Tony asked in a hushed voice. "You seemed in a rush to get there."

"No," Pepper shook her head, and then turned her face more towards Tony so that she could talk in his ear. "I guess I just hadn't come to terms with the fact that we were actually going to get together at some point. All the things that would change and how we would work."

"It's just you saying it out loud seemed to bring it all to reality," Pepper closed her eyes. "And I just needed a second to accept whatever _this_ is."

Tony smiled into Pepper's hair as she said she needed a second to _accept_ it. His heart started to beat wildly at the thought of him and Pepper finally getting together. Tony was pretty sure she would be able to feel his heart jumping, but he couldn't care less because he was enjoying the close proximity he had with her way too much.

"So," Tony elongated and left it to be a question.

Pepper's hand had unintentionally moved to fiddle with the hair at the back of his neck. When she realised she was doing it, her nails scratched along his skin as she moved to rest on his shoulder. "So, I guess we've been going out for a month."

Tony felt ecstatic. There was no way his heart was going to return to its normal beat for a while after that little announcement. His arms hold on her tightened ever so slightly. _Finally_. After a one-night stand, a guilt-ridden breakup and nearly two months of wasting time.

Tony went to say something, but Pepper cut him off. "Yeah, yeah I know. _About_ a month."

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but something to keep you going. Love to all. AnnaTW (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, they're together!**

"Did you hear about Tony Stark and that Pepper chick?"

The group of teenage girls were huddled by the bus stop waiting for the number six to take them to the mall. Kerry, Lizzy, Georgia and Emma were gossip fiends in their school and whenever anything juicy happened, they would know about it. The ring leader Kerry was skimming through a glossy magazine whilst chatting to the others. The others stopped talking when Kerry mentioned Tony Stark, a major hottie in their books.

"I heard something about a benefit?" Emma added.

"Yeah two days ago." Kerry quickly finished browsing the article before continuing. "It says that on Saturday night Stark and his PA, Potts, were getting a bit cosy on the dance floor. And then at the bar. And something about the women's toilets?"

Kerry made a face which made the other girls giggle. "Apparently they're going out."

"I don't know," Georgia said, "I heard that they just danced a couple times like last year. I thought Potts was always against going out with the guy because of how much of a womanizer he was."

"The columnists say different," Kerry presented the magazine as some sort of proof.

"I thought that they were just-" After reading the headline Lizzy gave her opinion. "-really good friends. If you get what I mean?"

Kerry rolled her eyes at Lizzy's suggestive eyebrow raise, "Yeah thanks for clearing that up Sherlock."

The girls continued talking about Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. It was hot news for a group of teenage girls and it was sure to be common knowledge by the time they got back to school after their holidays. They had discussed Tony and Pepper for months and months because them getting together was inevitable, people didn't trust it though so there was always a debate. They had run out of things to say by the time their bus came to stop in front of them.

Kerry got out her bus pass and before she stepped on wrapped up the conversation, "Well whatever's happened, we know for sure that Tony Stark has finally cracked his latest plaything. Always knew he had it in him."

The girls laughed.

* * *

The speed the news got out about them was incredible, Pepper hadn't even come down from cloud nine yet and people were already all over the new couple. And the types of stories that were coming out about them just made her laugh. Love child? Manipulative? Fame hungry? She did find it hard to act normal when she saw her face on Entertainment Tonight, but she knew that it'd all be a part of being with Tony.

After her little confession on the dance floor they had enjoyed the rest of the night. Tony kept buying her drinks and dancing with her and being a real gentlemen. His face lit up every time she leant that bit closer or when she sent a wink his way when talking to someone else. He hadn't said anything about where they would spend the night, but Pepper was open minded.

When he had dropped her off at her house, he opened the car door for her and walked her to the doorstep. They had talked and laughed for a little while longer before Pepper decided it was time to go in. They shared a few hot, eager kisses and gropes, ending in Pepper being pressed against her door. Tony pulled back, cleared his throat and bided her a good night. Pepper tried to entice him in with a cheeky smile, but Tony wanted to prove he had will power. When really all he wanted to do was accept her offer, but he was good that night.

Sunday night he wasn't as well behaved. He had surprised her with a dinner in the evening. It wasn't anything extravagant, he had said he wanted a night with just him and her. Her heart melted there and then and she ignored the fact she had to be up early the next day. The drop off played out all pretty much the same except for the fact that after the kisses and groped, Tony went in and spent the night.

That morning Pepper woke up in a daze. She had a lot of wine the night before and Tony was sprawled out next to her on the bed. It gave her a fuzzy feeling inside knowing that he could stay this time round and that he didn't have some crazy girlfriend ringing him, pulling him away from her. She smiled at him so more before she noticed twelve thirty-seven p.m. in big red numbers blinking at her. She had missed her early morning meetings and surprisingly, she couldn't care less. It's not like she would get into trouble, her boss was currently arse naked and snoring next to her.

Sighing and deciding it'd be pointless to go into work, Pepper stood up and circled the bed. She picked up her light, silk dressing gown and haphazardly wrapped it round her body. Smiling at the sight of her boyfriend she pulled the covers up over his bare arse and kissed the back of his neck before heading into the kitchen in search on some coffee.

And that's where she is, in the kitchen, watching the TV, drinking some of Brazil's best imported coffee.

"_Billionaire Tony Stark has been reported to be seen in one of Malibu's smaller restaurants last night with new found girlfriend Pepper Potts. Is this real? Or is someone going to need a new personal secretary by the end of the week? More on this after the commercial."_

"Idiots." Pepper mumbled into her cup before taking another gulp of the dark brown liquid. She heard a scuffle upstairs and heavy footsteps padding in the direction of the kitchen. Looks like someone's up. She knew he'd want some coffee too and so stayed where she was.

The footsteps grew louder and when she felt a kiss on her temple she knew Tony had found her. "Morning beautiful."

Pepper closed her eyes and tried to savour the moment. The sun shone through the window, the smell of fresh coffee and the feel of Tony wrapped around her. She exhaled and smiled before turning her head to see a boxer clad, sleepy eyed Tony Stark. "Morning yourself. How'd you sleep?"

Tony leant down and nuzzled her nose with his before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "Perfectly."

"Not so surprisingly, me too."

Tony chuckled lightly before making his way over to pick himself up a cup. He filled it the rim with dark coffee and added a heap of sugar to it, making it overflow and causing a mess. Pepper rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the TV, faintly hearing Tony cleaning up behind her.

"So," Tony said as he slumped on the stool next to Pepper's. "Enjoy last night?"

After he asked that he dug his face in his cup, drinking some of the thick liquid which was a heart attack just waiting to happen. Pepper could picture his cheeky smirk which he was trying to hide. He was fishing for compliments.

"It was great thanks Tony," she nodded. "It really was a lovely night."

Tony swallowed, "I'm glad."

"And err," Pepper continued. She leant in and her eyes were downcast on his lower regions. "The desert was especially good."

Tony swallowed again, _hard_, "Live up to your expectations?" He tried to act casual, but he was already throbbing at the thought of the night before. He was still annoyed he couldn't remember every detail from their first time, but the night before had been equally mind blowing in his opinion.

"Well I don't know," Pepper stretched, making her closer to him and making her tower over him slightly. "I haven't finished my field research yet. Two experiments just aren't enough to base a final conclusion on."

Tony's eyes were fixed on the strip of skin which was slowly being revealed by the slipping dressing gown. He gulped, "Maybe we should go and test it out again?"

Pepper revelled at how husky Tony's voice was. She was making him hot under the, imaginary, collar. His coffee forgotten and his mind on other things Tony wanted nothing more than to go back to bed for another week or so. When he woke up to an empty bed he felt his stomach clench, missing her already.

"Maybe," Pepper leant in further and licked her lips, her tongue ghosting Tony's own lips at how close they were. "But i'm pretty tired. Maybe later." She leant away and patted Tony's stomach.

Tony slouched his back and studied Pepper's own smirk which she was in turn trying to hide behind her now almost empty mug. After getting over the initial disappointment he realised that there would be _plenty_ of times in the future that he and Pepper would 'experiment' all day long.

"You'll be the death of me one day Potts."

She grinned.

**Sorry for lack of content, idea block. Open to any suggestions? AnnaTW (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such a late update, it was my birthday, then my friend's birthday, then my dad's. The stress has been too much. But I met Robert Downey Jr, Zach Galifianakis and Todd Philips last week.**

Tony woke up still feeling shattered. Two days ago he went on a mission with his band of heroes and had got badly beaten up. Pepper had worried about him and stressed when he arrived home finally. Tony had to brush her off by saying he had been seen by some of SHIELD's medical officers and that he just needed a long sleep.

He wasn't feeling as bad the day after, except his bruised ribs were giving him hell, but Pepper still wouldn't let him do much. He spent the majority of the day slumped out on the sofa watching reruns of Lost. Pepper caught him crying at a sad moment which she then mocked him about for the rest of the day.

As he started to wake he could feel Pepper next to him, well practically on top of him. Her face was buried in his neck, her hot breath tickling the curly hair on the nape of his neck. Her right arm loosely circled his waist and her right leg swung over his two legs. She acted all concerned, and then she throws herself on him, not that he was complaining but did she think her body weight would help his aching body? He knew he was just like her cushion anyway.

He shifted slightly, causing her to shift as well. Her eyes slowly drifted open, he could tell because he felt her eyelids tickling his cheek as she blinked. As Tony didn't want her to move _at_ _all _he lazily drew a path up and down her back. "M'rning."

"Morning to you too." Pepper moved her head and kissed in his ear. "Feeling better?"

"I would be, if a certain someone wasn't laying on me." Tony joked.

Pepper seemed concerned all of a sudden, she sat up and scanned his body. His bruises black and blue over his body. The scrape on his shoulder looked sore. She felt guilty and reached her hand out to stroke lightly around his bruises. "Sorry Tony. I can't help, but cuddle you. You're too snugly."

Tony chuckled and shifted his head to get a better view of her, "Nice to know i'm useful for something."

"I'm sorry for hurting you," She stopped stroking him and made a move to get up. "I'll get up and let you sleep a little longer and more comfortably because i'm not helping speed the process of you healing."

Tony groaned and caught her wrist, "You staying close to me would help me."

Pepper stopped with her feet on the carpet, but half leaning back over Tony because of his hand on her arm. She sighed and tried to pull away from him, but he kept a hold on her. In the end Tony let out a frustrated noise and pulled Pepper down to the bed so that she flipped over him. He pinned her to the bed and rolled on top of her. One of his legs sat in the middle of both of hers.

Now it was Pepper's turn to let out a frustrated noise, "I bet your ribs are throbbing now."

Tony leant down to whisper in her ear, "That's not the only thing that's throbbing."

Pepper considered giving in for a minute then. He knew exactly how to work round her, what buttons to push. But she knew it would in no way benefit him, and would only prolong the lack of activity between the two of them. So she swatted him and pushed his body off of hers.

"You're incorrigible."

* * *

It was horrible. So dreadful and awkward.

Pepper couldn't believe how the day had started off so well. She had ended up giving in to Tony's persistence, if he felt healthy enough for it, Pepper didn't have the will power to turn him away anymore. So they enjoyed the four times that they gave in to temptation. Afterwards Pepper said she needed to run some errands and Tony fancied doing some work in the shop for a while.

They parted with a lingering kiss and she had left on a high.

She went on her way and visited the various shops she needed to go to. She picked up some _interesting_ groceries for the night with Tony, visit her sister quickly and intended to go to the pharmacy. But before she had even closed the car door she walked into her.

Sophie.

She had obviously heard about Pepper and Tony and she wasn't happy about it. Pepper had tried to act nice and friendly toward her, but Sophie had no interest in acting civil around her. She made lots of bitchy, snide comments and Pepper could see her fist clench around her handbag handle. Pepper sucked in a breath and hoped to God that she would leave, which after nearly half an hour of insults, she thankfully did.

She was terrified how Tony would react. Despite that they did only have a chat, but Tony wouldn't be happy knowing that she wasn't civil towards her, seeing as Pepper made him wait months in respect of Sophie and their relationship. He would probably blow up, but she felt like she should tell him.

"Tony," Pepper elongated his name.

"Yea hun?" Tony turned his attention away from the magazine he was reading to Pepper. He was currently splayed out on the sofa, his legs resting on the coffee table. Pepper was sitting on a bar stool which she had spun round to talk to Tony.

Pepper opened her mouth, thought, then closed it again. She gave a wavy smile and rose from the stool before heading towards Tony. He watched her with an amused/confused expression on her face. He wondered why she was acting so out of place. Pepper sat down next to him.

"You know I went out and ran some errands this afternoon?"

A smug grin grew on Tony's face, "After our particularly energetic morning? Yes I do."

Pepper nodded and swallowed. "Well after I saw my sister I needed to go to the pharmacy quickly and I bumped into someone, that you, sort of know." She hesitated and stumbled over her sentence.

"Who?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows, Pepper cleared her throat and mumbled her name. "Sorry who?"

Pepper looked at him through downcast eyes, "Sophie."

**Wanted an update and don't have the time to carry it on right now. Once again sorry for the massive wait! AnnaTW (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wish I had left this as a one-shot. Angry at myself.**

"Sophie?" Tony angled his body away to get a better look at Pepper. Pepper nodded and smiled making her look nervous. Tony didn't seem bothered, but he knew that if Sophie had said anything disrespectful to Pepper that he'd be angry. He wanted to know. "What did she have to say for herself?"

Pepper shrugged and stuck her bottom lip out, trying to act casual. "Nothing much."

"Now Pepper," Tony raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that a mum would give to a naughty child. He found it amusing and endearing that Pepper didn't want to cause any friction between the two of them. Despite the fact Tony could tell Sophie hadn't been nice. "Tell me the truth."

Pepper's shoulders dropped and she let out a breath. "She may have mentioned us."

"Shocker," Tony sarcastically answered in return. "What did she say?"

"This and that. Nothing of major interest."

"Yeah?" Pepper nodded. Tony wasn't believing any of it. "Then why did you mention it?"

"I just thought you should know."

"Why?"

Pepper got defensive at all his questions, "Because I felt I should tell you. Especially if we're in a proper relationship here Tony. I didn't want you thinking I had some insecurity issues about Sophie still by not telling you." She took a breath. "And if i'm completely honest I wanted to see if you had any too."

* * *

She made a move to storm out of the room. She shouldn't be annoyed at him really, she knew it wasn't his fault and it was unreasonable. But she was still on the edge about Sophie, despite how much herself and Tony had been through since they had split up. She was about to leave the living room when she felt Tony drag her back by her hand.

"You think I still have insecurity issues about Sophie?" Tony sounded worried. Worried that Pepper was slipping from him. It was stupid to think all of that, but she clearly still lacked confidence in their relationship. And that worried him. "I thought we'd got passed all of this."

"A girl can't help but be paranoid when the man she's dating is Tony Stark."

Tony pointed a finger at her, "Don't play that card, I was faithful to Sophie for nearly two years."

Pepper laughed an un-amused laugh, "How did you two split up again Tony?" Pepper bit back.

"That's so much different." Tony gripped her hand tighter. "_You_ are so much different."

Pepper couldn't argue with that. It was short, simple and totally charming. It was honest and heartfelt. Despite being such a simple answer, it changed everything for Pepper. She and Tony had been through a hell of a lot more than any other couple. He was right, she _was_ so much different. Looking at him Pepper decided against getting in an argument over a silly reason. She trusted Tony. She knew she could trust him, and in her heart she knew he was over Sophie.

"I'm sorry." She twisted her hand in Tony's so she could link their fingers. "That wasn't fair."

Tony tightened his grip on her hand and shook his head, "Just don't think like that. Ever again. I am so far past me and Sophie that it'd be stupid to let anything anyone says get to you. Don't even think about me and her." His eyes darkened and glistened all at the same time. "I'm all about us. And nothing could ever get in the way of that."

The corner of Pepper's mouth curled upwards. Her boyfriend was gorgeous. How on earth did she ever doubt his intentions for all those years. He made her happier then she had ever thought he would and his last comments made her jaw hurt from smiling.

She leant in to hug him. She broke her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her hands holding the back of his neck tightly and her nose dug into the dip between his shoulder and his neck. She felt Tony breathe deep before wrapping his own arms securely around Pepper's waist and digging his own nose in Pepper's hair.

_Thank-god that didn't unnecessarily turn into anything. _Tony thought. Sophie felt years in his past and the thought of her being rude to Pepper angered the hell out of him. But if she wasn't going to make a thing of it, then he wasn't going to. They were perfect together and he didn't want anything ruin that. Not now, not ever. For him, this moment felt like the right time.

"I love you." He whispered almost inaudibly.

After a split second he felt Pepper's smile widen when she buried her head further into his neck. Her arms then loosened on his shoulders so she could pull away and look at him. A wide smile still plastered on her face. "Really?"

Tony's face was pure innocence, a solemn look spread across his face. He nodded to emphasise his point. She hadn't expected him to be the first to say it. Compared to Tony's track record, no one would have thought he'd be the first to step up. _Sophie who? _Pepper jumped forward and pressed her lips to his tight. "I love you too."

**I know it's short, and I hate that, I don't know where my time goes? Christmas holidays will be here before we know it and then AnnaTW will be back in all her glory, hopefully. Thank-you for keeping me going ya'll. Much love!**


End file.
